Kiss And Run
by Risa150831
Summary: There's a thing called eat and run and then, there's another thing called "kiss" and run. Unfortunately for a certain bluenette, a redhead like the latter far too much. Solution? Another kiss and run.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Kiss And Run  
 **By:** Risa150831

* * *

Chapter 1

Nagisa watched his classmates attempt to assassinate their teacher, looking for signs of weaknesses that they could use in their next attempt. The past months had done the students of E-class well. They were steadily becoming better at their assassinations and had began to create their own style of assassination, especially the blue-eyed teen.

His perspective eyes continued to observe his classmates, well aware of the missing redhead as his mind continued to drift of to said redhead. The bluenette noticed that the mischievous delinquent had been acting strange this past week. Karma kept on staring at him too long that he had began to be self-conscious about himself and leaned far too close for comfort. He also gained a habit of putting his arms around the shorter male and they had begin to hang out with each other many times, even outside the school hours. He acted gentle in a way, too. In fact, he seemed to be somehow affectionate to...

He was too caught up with his thoughts that it was no wonder that he got surprised by the sudden appearance of his red-haired friend. His eyes widened at the smirking teen and he decided that he didn't like the look in the other's golden eyes. He felt slightly cornered by them and opened his mouth to question about it, "Karma, what-ugh-!?"

Hard lip swiftly pressed into his soft ones without warning, making his eyes grow even wider. His face heated up with feverish flames and he reflexively clang to the other.

His eyes became clouded with lust and slowly, they closed as Karma began to breathlessly deepen their kiss. Clinging even desperately to the other, Nagisa was unable to think properly at the moment of passion. It was the first time he felt this intense heat.

He had been kissed before, courtesy of Bitch-sensei but despite the obvious experience of the blond assassin, she couldn't compare to the emotions his red-haired friend was able to bring out from him.

And as quickly as the kiss started, it ended bluntly at his burning point.

"Well, that's that~!" Karma grinned mischievously and dashed away before anything else was said, leaving a heavily frustrated and disappointed Nagisa.

All colored eyes of those in the area were on the blushing boy and the owners gaped in disbelief, wondering if they had seriously just watched the two best friends make-out in front of them.

Nagisa, on the other hand, tried to compose himself. His sky eyes glowed with hinted evergreen while he mentally scowled, "Oh, it was _so_ on."

Couple of feet away, Karma hummed excitedly with playful killing intent and his mercury eyes flashed brightly in glee.

 _Game on._

* * *

A/N: I have no idea how I got from here. I mean, the idea was from a Miraculous fanfic entitled "Kiss and Dash" by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley and I'm pretty sure that it was a straight pairing but yeah, I totally wanted to write something with the "kissing then dashing away" thing! And then, I totally imagined Karma doing that for some odd reasons so I wrote this. Kind of short for the first chapter but I wanted to keep it simple... Hope you guys enjoyed this~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Kiss And Run  
 **By:** Risa150831

* * *

Chapter 2

Karma couldn't decide if he should be disappointed or cautious about the lack of reaction from the bluenette, not including the bright blushes he received when their eyes met and even that were fading. Nagisa shrugged it off as him fooling around again, which he was but that was besides the point.

He wanted the other to pay him back. It would be boring otherwise if he didn't get a scolding. It also made him anxious. He knew his friend well and at his obvious attack (if one would call a _kiss_ an attack) on the other, he was certain that the other would fight back.

He decided to test a theory.

"So how was my kiss?" he casually when it was lunch break and grinned with devil's tail and horns at how red the androgynous boy went and how their other classmates gasped and choked themselves. _So far so good..._

"Ugh!"

Nagisa coughed lightly, regretting to be eating when the redhead dropped the gun. "It's um...," he stuttered, looking far too embarrassed to continue his sentence. He glanced at the other four students in their little group as if as asking for assistance. Unfortunately for him, Okuda and Kanzaki were as embarrassed as him and Sugino had no idea what to say as well. The only one, who seemed to be as gleeful as Karma about the situation, was Kayano and what she said just made things worse.

"Your kiss rendered him incapable of speaking and Nagisa-kun blush, Karma-kun. It must be an amazing kiss," the green-haired girl replied without remorse and guilt. In fact, she grinned triumphantly and winked at the red-haired boy.

The golden-eyed delinquent raised an eyebrow. He didn't think that the pudding-loving girl would find the situation amusing but then again, he found out that the girl was a closet fujoshi so it wouldn't be surprising if she shipped him with Nagisa. That really should make him pleased all things considered...

"Heh, so Nagisa-kun likes my kiss...," he shook his head in mockery and smirked suggestively, learning forward to the now stiff assassin prodigy. "Well, what about kissing again? Wanna try?"

Mercury eyes clashed with cerulean eyes, carrying unvoiced challenge in them. Silence took over the two, who now felt that they were on their own world and tension filled the group. With a spike of killing intent, Karma pushed further and taunted maliciously, "Or is it too much for you?"

He watched with cheeky glee when the normally passive glance gained a dangerous glint and the temperature dropped drastically. 'Come on, Nagisa-kun. Take the bait~' he thought to himself, wanting the other to confront him already. 'I'm getting impatient...'

'Or maybe I just want to kiss him again?'

Nagisa held his glance for a moment before he turned away promptly, making the redhead fall back in disappointment. Karma leaned away, knowing that he would regret it if he pushed too much. He still hadn't given up yet but he didn't want to irritate his best friend too much, less he would be ignored by the shorter boy.

"Well, guess it-umph-!"

Mercury eyes widened in surprise when soft lip suddenly pressed on his hard ones, feeling two smooth hands turning his head and brushing it gently as the kiss deepened passionately. Karma slowly relaxed and curved his lip up against the other's lip. He liked this. _He definitely liked this counterattack._

But as soon as kiss started, it ended rather quickly to the disappointment of the redhead.

Unclear blue hues glanced at him shyly. A full-blown blush was apparent on the bluenette's face and he slightly licked his lip. "W-well, t-that's a-all," he stuttered, his blush growing redder if possible and within seconds, his body tried to dash away.

Keyword: _tried._

The taller student, having done the same thing, stopped him in the nick of time. He embraced the other, bringing him closer. They were now sitting on a single chair with the smaller boy on the devilish boy's lap. Said devil couldn't help but be pleased at the blushing face of his friend, especially when it was _his_ doing.

"Now, where are you going, Na~gi~sa~?" he asked, caressing his friend's name teasingly. "We're just getting started~"

Nagisa panicked, struggling hard to escape his hold and he couldn't find a better amusement than this. After some time, the blue-eyed boy had ceased his struggles and the red-haired delinquent was confident that the other would do nothing anymore so he loosened his hold.

It was a mistake on his part because as soon as he had relaxed, the assassin prodigy pounced.

With a swift movement, Nagisa turned his body to face him and pressed his lip against his again but this time, it held more passion and heat. Karma was quick to respond and he was about to take control when a tongue was slipped. His golden orbs widened, clearly not expecting that.

1 hit!

He tried to still gain an upper hand but...

5 hits!

'Goddammit, that _tongue_!'

15 hits!

'Ugh!'

20 hits!

Karma was left dumbstruck, blushing furiously a tomato would be jealous, after the kiss and his whole body went limped while Nagisa stared with intense sky eyes and he muttered huskily, "My _win_ , Kar~ma~kun."

 **Nagisa:** 2 **Karma:** 1

With that, he quickly dashed away, his face burning in embarrassment.

The red-haired boy twitched at that, still breathless at the other's kiss. The blush still hadn't faded and his mercury eyes flashed in determination at one thing.

 _Payback._ He was so going to get it. Nagisa, better be ready.

...

...

...

Omake 1: What happen to the others?

Sugino scratched his head at the red and blue boys and Okuda couldn't stop blushing while Kanzaki commented with a sweat-drop, blushing slightly, "They forgot about us."

Everyone in the room couldn't agree more because the two were really on their own world.

...

Omake 2: Later in English class when Karma and Nagisa are absent and Bitch-sensei notices it

"So where are the lovebirds?" she asked, the nickname being something she called the Nagisa and Karma pair when they were not in the room. Considering that Karma kissed Nagisa in the lips, the nickname had stayed.

"They're uh...," Okuda tried to answer when no one seemed to want to answer but she couldn't finish with how red she was.

Luckily (or unluckily in this case), Kayano once again stepped in to explain what happened.

"Nagisa-kun kissed Karma-kun and hid himself due to embarrassment so Karma-kun decided to look for his uke to teach him that there's nothing wrong with french kissing him in front of everyone," she said with a bright smile, holding a sign with a "KaruNagi" written on the center. "Kyaaa, my ship is sailing! And it's all thanks to Bitch-sensei for teaching Nagisa-kun the _hit kiss_! Kyaaa, it was so hot~!"

"Kayano-chan!"

No one knew who had shouted it as most of them were too embarrassed to pay attention but they were thankful since it stopped the green-haired girl from fangirling.

Bitch-sensei, on the other hand, looked pleased.

"Good. My teachings didn't fail that brat. So how many hits did Nagisa do?"

Cue another squeal from the closet fujoshi.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing to say... I like aggressive Nagisa and blushing Karma~ Of course, their normal interaction is cute, too but making Karma blushed because Nagisa acted out is a guilty pleasure of mine! And we can't forget the technique Nagisa learned from Bitch-sensei~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Kiss And Run  
 **By:** Risa150831

* * *

Chapter 3

Karma gritted his teeth in frustration. He was at home in his bed, trying to figure out how in the world he would get back to the other. It had been a while since Nagisa had surprised him with the kiss. For the past hours, more or less 14 hours by now, he had thought of plans ranging from hilarious comebacks to sexual innuendos, which frankly surprised him at how dirty his mind could be concerning the blue-eyed boy. Or how informative he was in kissing.

"A mistletoe? But Christmas isn't in season yet..." Right as if being that could stop him... He would bring one just in case.

"Tying him up and leaving him tied up? No, someone will remove them." That wasn't the thing he should be considered about though...

"Food kiss? I'll be needing food like spaghetti for that." It was something to note again.

"If he's sleeping, I could kiss him." He didn't exactly like how unoriginal that plan was.

"I can also always surprise him in the changing room," he had suggested at some point, imagining himself pinning the smaller student to the wall and kissing him passionately. He didn't even care that there would be some other students in the room. What mattered was how the other fitted in his arms.

Mercury orbs narrowed in suspicion before the owner continued to think of a plan. He didn't want a repeat of what happened before. He wanted to try something different but he wanted to produce the same results. He wanted to still see the normally passive assassin get lost in the passion and heat.

His glance went to the wall clock in his room and he frowned. It was time to go to school and he still hadn't have a decent plan yet.

"I'll work on the details along the way," he decided as he went to school.

...

Nagisa was expecting him to try something. It didn't take much time for him to realize this. The mindful yet embarrassed glance was more than enough. Still, it made things more complicated and exciting on his part. His mouth curved up with glee and he walked towards the blue-eyed boy.

His mercury glance slightly observed how everyone around them watched with interested looks, even Koro-sensei was curious about the two best friends.

Half-expecting a kiss, the bluenette stiffened and prepared to run but Karma was having none of that. He slung his arms on the other's shoulders and stared at those unblinking cerulean orbs. "Morning, Nagisa-kun!" he greeted with his usual smirk, acting like he hadn't shared few kisses with the other just a few days ago.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion and the owner slowly smiled with hesitation, "Good morning, Karma-kun."

The redhead hummed cheerfully, quite content to laying his arms on the other. It was warm and smoothing. His mercury orbs slightly softened and an eased sigh escaped his lip. Their position should have made things more awkward but for some reason, it was comfortable to the two of them despite the normally private nature of the smaller boy.

"Karma-kun, get off. You're heavy," despite his words, Nagisa did nothing to pry the intruding arms and even unconsciously leaned closer. He, for all his suspicion, relaxed at the half embrace and eyed the redhead with sky-blue hues of adoration and affection. His lip curved up in fondness at the sudden intimate gesture.

Smirk growing smug, the said boy buried his head to the other more and refused teasingly, "No way. You're my cute teddy bear today, Nagisa-kun."

A bright flush made its way to the assassin prodigy before it faded as quickly as it appeared and he raised an eyebrow. "I can't move my body with you laying your arms on me," the bluenette tried moving his hands and failing miserably to prove his point.

"It's fine. You don't need to move," Karma tightened his hold to the other, uncertain why he felt that he shouldn't let go. It was impulsive on his part but he was enjoying the position far too much.

Cerulean orbs blinked in confusion and the owner asked with weary glance, "What do you-"

"If you need do something, I'll just do it for you," something unreadable flashed to those golden orbs and a fond smile formed to the mischievous assassin, making the shorter boy widen his eyes. " _Nee~?_ "

"Eh?" Nagisa couldn't help the blush that furiously formed at the slight of such expression. He turned away from his devilishly handsome friend, trying to calm down his fast heart beat. "Do whatever you want."

At the shy retreat, Karma's smile widened and he looked even more handsome.

...

"Did they forget that they're in class _again_?" Sugino asked what was on everyone's mind, emphasizing on the 'again'.

"I can't believe that he can smile like that," Rio added, gaining a few nods at the comment. If Karma would look like that everyday, then he would immediately get anyone he wanted. But then again, only Nagisa would be the one to receive that expression.

Looking at the two unusually oblivious boys, one couldn't understand how they were unaware of their feelings. Normally, the two prided themselves to being observant.

Koro-sensei and Kayano, on the other hand, held their handy camera and recorded the cute scene.

It seemed to be becoming a routine for Class-E.

...

Later that day, Karma realized that he had forgotten about his revenge and felt a slight frustration. It did calm him down that he had spent the day with his best friend but it was disappointing that he didn't get a kiss this time.

'Oh well,' he thought as he unknowingly smiled at the relaxed form of his androgynous friend. 'At least, Nagisa-kun lowered his guard. It make things easier.'

"Karma, heads up!" someone shouted in alarm and he reflexively dodged the incoming attacks coming his way. It was PE class, after all. He needed to focus on the exercise for now. Being more advanced than his classmates, he usually skipped this class but he was bored. It felt like there would be something interesting if he joined the class.

Too busy with his attacks, defenses and counters, he became unaware of his surroundings. He turned to the side the same time as someone else. His body crashed with a smaller figure and they both fell on the ground.

"Ah!"

Feeling something soft on his lip, Karma opened his eyes and momentarily stopped thinking all together at the sight of Nagisa underneath him with their lips touching.

It was too quiet. No one knew what to say about the accident. Somehow, it was beginning to be a common scene for the two to be lip locked.

"Hm," a confident smirk formed from the the redhead's lip and he stood up regally. "Got you again~"

"So that's all!" Karma winked suggestively and turned around, walking away the sitting boy, who's blushing madly in daze. He acted as if his plans had gone according to plan.

Having gain a distance, the devilish delinquent turned red and put a hand on his face. "Damn, that surprised me," he muttered lowly, trying to calm his beating heart. "But I acted alright...he probably didn't notice that I really did fell on him and kissed him by accident."

"Still...," his hand lightly touched his lip as realization hit him hard. There was no denying the delight and pleasure he felt when they accidentally kissed. It wasn't the delight of surprising the passive boy, which was the main reason why he even started the kissing contest, but the delight of kissing the person he liked.

'Kami, I _like_ Nagisa.'

Well, that explained many things and changed the game a little.

 **Karma:** 2 **Nagisa:** 2

...

...

...

Omake: Not Included Kisses

 _ **Sleeping Beauty - Ver. Nagisa**_

Karma stared at the boy sleeping peacefully on his chair without a care of the world. He waited for a minute before sitting next to the boy. He moved his chair a little closer and turned his chair towards the other. He then laid his head on the table of the _sleeping beauty_.

His mercury glance softened and he lifted his left hand towards the blue hair. He stroke it gently with his hand, his mouth curving up at the softness and the way the sleeping boy purr. He then slowly caressed the other's cheek and tenderly kissed the unsuspecting boy on the lip.

As quickly as it started, he stopped kissing the bluenette.

" _Oyasumi,_ " he whispered lovingly and then, walked out the room.

Unknown to him, sky-blue orbs opened as soon as he left and Nagisa sat up with his face burning in feverish heat. He put his hands on his face, trying to fade his blush but with little success.

"Ah, that's unfair."

 _ **Sleeping Beauty - Ver. Karma**_

Nagisa gently poked the sleeping boy and chuckled at how relaxed Karma was. It was unusual to see the redhead looking so innocent.

"He looks more handsome like this," he thought aloud as he continued to stare at his best friend. A part of him knew that he should wake the other but a larger past thought that it would be a pity to interrupt the peaceful moment.

He slowly caressed the other's cheeks and unknowingly leaned forward. Almost as if possessed by something, he softly laid his lips on the unsuspecting student.

It was light and warm.

'But what the heck am I doing?!' he mentally screamed as he realized that he just stole a kiss from his friend and immediately withdrew himself from the other. 'This is sexual harassment!'

"Too bad, you stop the kiss."

The voice made him stiff and the words made him blush even further, making a tomato jealous. "K-karma-kun!" Nagisa cried out in surprise and embarrassment at being caught in crime. Heating up, he stuttered, "T-t-that is-!"

"I'm sorry!"

He ran away from the smirking boy.

Karma chuckled at the shy retreat, his golden eyes flashing in delight.

"Kami, he's too cute."

 ** _Christmas Kiss - Ver. Karma_**

A hand gripped onto his shirt and Karma blinked in confusion at the sight of a blushing yet determined Nagisa.

"What's up-"

What he wanted to say was interrupted by a small peck from Nagisa, making his mercury hues widen drastically. He blushed slightly and enjoyed the short and passionate kiss.

With a smirk, the redhead couldn't but tease the other after the kiss, "So what's up?"

"M-mistletoe," Nagisa stated plainly with a bright blush as he buried his head to the other in embarrassment. "M-merry Christmas!"

 ** _Christmas Kiss - Ver. Nagisa_**

"Hey, Nagisa-kun~!" Karma grinned mischievously and pointed at the mistletoe above them.

Nagisa blushed furiously and tried to get away. A hand trapped him into a taller frame. "W-wait-!"

"Merry Christmas~" Karma kissed the other deeply and passionately.

"U-um...HN!" cerulean orbs widened in pleasure and desire.

The redhead slipped his tongue.

* * *

A/N: Ahem, sorry for being a little late... Kind of had something else to do. I was going to update on Valentine's Day but I had many activities to do in school. I mean, geez, I had to create a blog and page with screenshot and a survey with survey results and infographics. Also, my laptop is not functionally well so I am unknowingly borrowing my brother's laptop... So anyway, I decided to write extra long and add some scenes! (Also, technically, the two are now finally starting to get their feelings...and Karma steals a point.)


End file.
